


"Sick Day"

by forest_thing



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Addiction, Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alcohol, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Domestic, Domestic Discipline, Family Dynamics, Marijuana, Masturbation, Murder Family, Non-Consensual Spanking, Other, Self-Medication, Substance Abuse, abigail thinks her new dads are hot but can you blame her?, this wasn't going to be kinky but then it was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forest_thing/pseuds/forest_thing
Summary: Abigail has moved in with Will and Hannibal as their adopted daughter. After meeting a new friend, Abigail partakes in a bit of self-medication and deception. Hannibal, disapproving of such actions, suggests a way to deal with their child. Will doesn't agree, but Abigail can't wait to find more trouble.AKA an indulgent piece of work about substances and spankings





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanking ahead, be warned

Smoke poured from Abigail’s mouth and from the tip of the joint hanging between her lips. She blew a hit out of the side of her mouth towards the open window, her hands occupied with staying warm beneath her blankets and balancing her laptop as she watched a cheesy horror flick play on it.

She was giggling ceaselessly at the clueless characters who, one by one all managed to walk straight into their bloody deaths. One particular scene showed a man fall from the top of a building, only to explode into pieces when he hit the ground. Nearly in tears from the scene, she vaguely wondered if there was something wrong with her, finding the gore as funny as she did. Then she thought of the things she had witnessed her father do to all those girls. She hadn't laughed then. This was funny because she could make light of this killing. None of it was real. People don't explode into pieces when they hit the ground. Blood isn't really that bright, especially that much of it.

Abigail shook her head, trying to stop the memories of what that much blood did look like, of what it  _smelled_ like. Quickly she took another hit, but the joint had become unexpectedly hot and caused her to let out a hacking cough, the lit rollup falling to the ground. Swearing, she wrestled her way out of her blanket cocoon and bent down to pick it up off the carpet, thankful it didn’t leave a burn mark. Deciding that the joint was probably done anyway, she reluctantly left her movie to go flush the remains. 

It was a sick day, something rare but also something Will and Hannibal allowed her to take so long as she did her homework and sleep. Hannibal was the one that was strict on this. Being the pseudo-daughter of a doctor was great, but sometimes she wanted the shed the high expectations he had of her. The classes she started taking were hard and she didn't really want to be there in the first place. Will had been the one in the end to convince her to enroll, saying it might be good to start again someplace new.

No good had come from it so far. She would walk around campus and see other  girls, ones with dark hair and her same height. It made her think of how she picked them out, how she still seemed to be doing it. So she walked with her head down, trying her best not to speak to anyone.

The only person she had managed to talk to was a girl named Madison, a particularly short blonde girl in her biology class. Abigail had struck up a conversation with her when she took the seat beside her, smelling as if she had smoked moments before walking into the room. Since getting to know Madison, Abigail had fallen into a slight habit of the stuff. It was nice, it helped to quiet the bad memories that still found her sometimes. When her new friend had offered her some joints she rolled, Abigail couldn’t resist.

Neither Will, or Hannibal exactly approved of her use of it, the two of them together gave her a strong lecture the one previous time she had come home smelling of it. She had found it a bit hypocritical of Hannibal, he had given her mushrooms not a few months prior. Hannibal had not been impressed when she brought this up. The lecture was the worst thing that came out of it, but they did tell her in no uncertain terms to make sure it didn't happen again.

Today would not be like last time, she wasn't planning on them knowing. Every window in her room was open despite the chill that had recently crept into the air. Still, in some faded part of her mind she worried about Hannibal’s acute sense of smell and if he would pick up on the distinct odor when he got home from his trip later that night. She shook the thought from her mind and told herself that it would be alright. She did however, move her arm chair a bit closer to the window.

She had to admit she was feeling a little guilty over the whole situation. She knew the pair didn't approve of her smoking, but she had also lied to Will this morning. When he asked if she'd like a ride to class, she told him she wasn't feeling well enough to go. He had questioned her about what didn't feel good and pressed his hand to her forehead. Despite not having a fever, Abigail insisted she was sick. It didn't take too much effort to convince him to let her stay home, as Will was much more lenient about these things than Hannibal.

Soon she forgot she had even been thinking of feeling guilty, and she was again watching the screen with rapt attention. Screams blared through her headphones, the chaos of the movie combined with the weed did well to help her not think of the pile of homework she was supposed to be working on. It lay sprawled on the table in front of her, abandoned.  Right now, she didn’t care. She wanted to relax and forget about everything for a bit. Will and Hannibal were both gone and dammit she wanted to do nothing more than get stoned and watch crappy movies for a day.

Hours passed without her realizing it as she sat clicking around on the internet. When she did look at the clock she smiled inwardly, feeling safe from the wrath of Will now that she had made it this long. She grew confident and decided to smoke just a tiny bit more before she would have to call it a night or find an excuse to leave the house later, something not likely in her supposed state of health.

She was observing the sky turn a deep orange and watching storm clouds rolling in when she put another joint between her lips. An odd, otherworldly sort of song came on the playlist she was listening to, and she sat entranced by the scene before her. She was there for an indiscernible amount of time, staring without blinking at the swirling sky before her. Suddenly she seemed to remembered the joint sticking to her bottom lip, and was a moment away from lighting it when she felt someone pluck it from between her lips. Jumping badly and pulling the blaring headphones off she looked up in horror at a furious Will Graham.

            “Oh my god. Will, you scared me,” she said, holding her hand over her quickly beating heart. She found it not recovering even now that she knew who had made her jump. She looked up at him like a deer in headlights, fully realizing the situation she was in.

            “What the hell is this?” he said with a calmness that frightened her.

            “It’s. Um, well you know what it is I think,” she sputtered out quietly, her brain misfiring, unable to come up with any sort of excuse. It didn’t matter though, there wasn’t any real excuse for getting caught red handed anyway. “But it’s not what you think!” she said. Will raised his eyebrows in response.

            “Oh really? Because I think you’re _smoking pot_ in your bedroom and watching movies when you are supposed to be sick in bed,” he eyed the papers spread haphazardly on the table. “And I’m gonna go out on a ledge here and say that none of your homework is done either,” he said, gesturing to the work in front of her.

            “I have been in bed!” She said, scrambling for something, anything to put out the fire. “I just… Just _really_ didn’t feel good and the medicine Hannibal told you to get me didn’t help too much and I just wanted to… to…” she trailed, realizing the lie she was weaving.

            “To get high,” he filled in for her, unimpressed.

            “No! Just, you know. Feel better,” she said, and with it came a twinge of guilt at the fact that she had been flushing the cold medicine meant to make her “feel better”. She didn’t look at Will, knowing her words would do nothing to help. She sat huddled tight in her chair, still wrapped in the blankets but shaking visibly. “Why are you even home right now?” she asked. Will gave a derisive chuckle and shook his head, apparently being the wrong question to ask.

            “Well I thought I’d stop by,” he said as he stepped passed Abigail, her eyes following him the whole time. “Check on how my sick daughter is doing,” he said, approaching a window and closing it with more force than was entirely necessary. “And this is how I find her,” he said in a disappointed sort of way and shook his head. “What are you thinking, Abigail? Smoking, having the windows open in this weather when you're _sick_?” he said in a tone that was both anger and concern. He had closed the last window and now stood directly in front of her. “I want the rest of it,” he said in a no-nonsense tone and held out his hand to her. Abigail felt another twist of her stomach, she did not want him to take the rest of what she had, she had just bought it.

            “I don’t have any left,” she said quietly, avoiding his eyes. There was a tension in the air that snapped tight and Abigail knew she had made a mistake lying so directly to an FBI agent. Will bent so he was eye to eye with her, the look he wore making her stomach flip.

            “Young lady you are in _a lot_ of trouble already. I would not lie to me if I were you,” he said, voice low and dangerous, his steely eyes set on her fidgety bloodshot ones.

Abigail felt every nerve in her body buzz at the look he was giving her. It was an odd sensation, a mix of fear and anticipation that made her shiver. She felt a tightness in her throat and chest so she said nothing, just gulped and nodded. Untangling herself from the blanket nest, she slipped carefully past Will, who was still standing rather close in front of her. She shuffled over to her bedside table, where she pulled out a pill bottle that contained the last joint. She walked back to Will with her eyes down and dropped it into his outstretched hand, then stood shivering, unsure of what happens next.

Will saw her trembling and took her firmly but gently by the arm, leading her down the hall into his and Hannibal’s room where it was much warmer. He made her sit on the edge of the bed and told her very firmly to stay put. When he walked off, Abigail briefly considered running, but thought better of it. Will walked off into the attached bathroom and there was a flush a moment later. Abigail swore, knowing he had gotten rid of the weed. Will returned and stood before her, arms crossed and looking at her hard.

            "I seem to remember a situation like this not so long ago," he said, impassively. Abigail opened her mouth to speak and try to defend herself, but to no avail. Will cut her off and continued to speak. "I also remember specifically saying that it was a situation we did not want a repeat of," he said, raising his voice slightly to speak over hers. Anyone who didn't know Will would say he looked calm, but Abigail knew better. She knew Will had a remarkable amount of self control, but could see the intense displeasure contained behind his eyes. "I'd like you to explain to me what is going on," he said in a quiet voice again, but somehow more stern than before.

            "I know it was a stupid mistake," she said quietly, at a loss for any other words. She knew she was in trouble, like  _a lot_ of trouble. Will's words echoing in her head, but she couldn't imagine what that would entail. She was prepared to be stuck at home for few weeks, no electronics, no car, the basics. She didn't like to purposely upset Will, and she didn't particularly enjoy being in trouble, but on the whole she was rather unconcerned about what would come from this. She settled in and prepared for the lecture. At least Hannibal wasn't there. 

            "Once is a mistake, which we forgave you for. Twice however is willful. You meant to do this, and you were trying to hide it, am I right?" he said, waiting for what she had to say. In all honesty he was buying time, figuring what to do with the girl. He had an idea swirling in his mind but he was unsure of it. It was something he and Hannibal had discussed after Abigail got caught the first time. He wished Hannibal was there now, the doctor always seemed to know precisely the way to handle troublesome situations such as this.

Abigail just shrugged and refused to make eye contact with Will. Her nerves were quickly turning to annoyance when she thought of them trying to restrict her so much. She should be able to do whatever she wanted, right?

           "I don't really get what the big deal is," she said apathetically. She gathered a bit of courage before saying "I can make my own choices. I like weed, it makes me feel good. You guys can't keep telling me to stop." When she chanced a look up at Will she knew she had crossed a line. His face was angry, his mouth set in a hard, decided line.

            “Abigail, I want you to give me one good reason not to pull you across my knee right now,” Will said flatly to Abigail, who immediately went red and balked at the question.

            “What? You mean like... _Spank_ me?” she said in disbelief. “There’s no way! Will, I’m 19, you can’t do that!” she said, unconsciously moving backward onto the bed and pulling her knees up to her chest defensively. Will kept his voice steady.

            “Well Abigail I won’t have to do it if you can give me a good reason not to. Unless being 19 was your reason, and in that case, I would think of a better one,” he said in a cool tone and looked at her, intently waiting for what she had to say for herself.

Abigail’s pulse was racing, she gulped and considered the man standing before her. She hadn’t been spanked since she was a child, and even then, it was by her real father, never Will. There was no way he seriously would do this. There was no way that she’d let him do it. Just then she set her lips in a hard line to match his.

            “I’m an adult, you can’t,” she said, defiance in her voice. Will seemed to weigh this response.

             “Yes, you are an adult, but you don’t seem to be acting with the responsibility of one” he said, edging toward the bed. “And need I remind you Hannibal and I are your fathers? Just because you're and adult doesn’t mean we won’t correct you when you’re being childish,” He looked at her pointedly and sat down on the edge of the bed, closer than she would have liked given the moment. “And by the way I don’t know if Hannibal is going to react as calmly to this as I am. You better start thinking of a better explanation before he gets home,” he said to her. Abigail’s eyes widened at this.

             “No please don’t tell Hannibal,” she asked him, shaking her head frantically. “I’ll do anything, please. I swear I'll never do it again! Just don’t tell him, please he’ll be so mad,” she said, a sense of dread settling in her chest.

             “We don’t keep things like this from each other,” he said, taking the last vestige of hope that Abigail had of getting out of this relatively unscathed. She whimpered a little and looked at him imploringly.

             “Dad please,” she squeaked out, but Will only held up a hand to stop her.

             “Abigail, we are done discussing this,” he said, and that was the end of it, Abigail could only sit there and look at him with a pout as he continued. “Today you have broken an astonishing number of rules. Can you tell me what they are?” he asked, looking at her. Abigail gulped and shook her head.

             “Um. Well,” she took a moment to think and then started listing off on her shaky fingers. “I didn’t do my homework, I was smoking in the house. And I lied to you. When I said I didn’t have anymore weed,” she added shiftily, not about to admit to not really being sick on top of everything else. She decided that coming _almost_ clean was the best way to mollify the situation. Maybe then Will would go easy on her and she would get out of this with nothing more than being grounded. “I’m so sorry,” she said with gravity. “I’ll never do it again,” she told him. Will nodded at her.

            “Yes, I’m going to make sure of that right now,” he said, and with that he took Abigail by the arm and pulled her towards him. She squeaked as he did it and resisted him, trying with her free arm to awkwardly pull herself backwards by the bedsheets. The thing about Will though was that he's _strong_. Years with the FBI had ensured that and he pulled Abigail across his lap without too much effort. She shrieked before he even landed the first blow.

            “Let go, let go, you can’t,” she cried out, embarrassed at being made to feel like a naughty child.

Will ignored her protests and held a hand firm around her waist to stop her attempts to get up, which were wild. He landed the first blow with a resounding smack, just to get her attention. Abigail yelped at the heavy swat and felt pricks of tears already forming in her eyes, mostly from the embarrassment of what was happening.

            “Abigail the more you fight me the worse you are going to make this for yourself.” Will told her and waited for her to settle down, which she did after a moment or two. “There’s a good girl,” he said and then wasted no more time as be began to spank her with a steady pace, instantly making Abigail squirm. He spanked her lightly at first and worked his way up. He peppered her blue pajama pants with swats, making sure to cover every inch of her bottom.

When the slaps began to land harder, Abigail struggled against him with new vigor, kicking her feet and trying to push herself up. Of course, it was no use against Will’s grip on her and she mostly took to kicking and wriggling in attempt to avoid the stinging hand that was coming down over and over again on her ass.

             “Abigail, I’m warning you, stop struggling,” Will said to her, which she promptly ignored and began anew with her attempts to get away.

             “Let me gooo,” she howled and kicked her feet, bucking on his lap. Just then Will adjusted Abigail so she was between his legs, effectively pinning her in place between them. She yelled in response, feeling even more helpless at the restriction of her movement. Will spanked her a bit harder now, the smacks much easier to land on a still target. “This is bullshit! Let me up!” she screeched as she pushed her bare feet against the floor.

Will stopped at this, and Abigail sighed at the temporary reprieve. It did not last more than a couple seconds though, and Abigail jerked her head up in abject horror as Will adjusted her so her feet no longer touched the ground and then soundlessly slid her fleece pajama pants down past her knees.

            “No! Fuck no!” she cried out, which earned her an extra hard smack.

            “Watch your mouth. Unless you want to be here longer,” he said simply before continuing his onslaught onto his daughter’s backside. It had turned a nice shade of pink, matching the color of underwear she was wearing almost exactly.

Abigail was beginning to lose her composure. Tears had begun to fall long ago, but that was mostly from frustration and the injustice of all that was happening. Now each swat was beginning to sting worse and worse, until the pain of it made her jump with each blow. When she tried to reach her hand back to get any protection she could manage, Will only pinned it to the small of her back and continued on. She gasped at a particular volley of swats and couldn’t stop when she began to really cry. 

            “Dad pleeease,” she cried. She could no longer feel the outline of his hand when it came down, just a blur of stinging pain. Will began to lecture her at this point.

            “Abigail, today you’ve broken the trust that Hannibal and I have put in you. You were meant to be home sick, working on what you had to get done and resting the rest of the time. Instead I find you out of bed and doing drugs. That is completely unacceptable,” he lectured without stopping the smacks he was landing fairly hard on her backside. "And on top of all of that, you lied to me," he finished simply.

A twinge of guilt hit Abigail when he mentioned the sick day. Will was the one she lied to when she said she was sick, Hannibal being out of town. She never would have gotten away with it had it been Hannibal she lied to. Honestly, she was just glad Will still didn't know.

             “I know, I know! Daddy please, I’m sorry,” she couldn't get the words out fast enough. “I’ll never ever do it again I swear, I’m sorry!” and with that she buried her face into the bed and sobbed.

Will tried not to empathize with the girl, it broke his heart to see his daughter this way. He had no desire to do this to her, but it was for the better. She had to know there were rules and what happens when they get broken. He could tell by the way she cried and by the way that her bottom was now a few shades darker than her underwear that she had enough. Will gave her six more good smacks and rested his hand on her back then, to let her know it was over.

Abigail barely noticed that Will had stopped, the burning on her backside so overwhelming she could not distinguish between the smacks or the air against her skin. It was only when Will began to rub her back that she realized it had stopped. She lay there for a few minutes, crying and trying to focus on the comfort his hand was now bringing her rather than the sting it had left. She tried to get a handle on her tears, but it proved to be harder than she would have liked it to be.

            “Shhh baby we’re done now,” Will said gently over her sobs as she hung limp over his lap.

            “I’m s-sorry,” she wailed. “I’ll n-never do it again,” she said between hitched breaths.

            “I know Abigail. C’mon,” he gently stood them up beside the bed and pulled her pants back up for her.

Abigail winced as the fabric slid over her tender skin and then at once began to cry with renewed force. She felt like a child, spanked by her father who was now pulling her pants up for her. She dropped her splotchy face into her hands to hide herself and her tears. It was not a moment later that Will pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest.

            “Alright baby girl, it’s over now,” he spoke gently to her, rubbing her back again.

They stood there for an indiscernible amount of time, Will not wanting to be the one to break the hug. Abigail stood there with her arms wrapped around Will until she felt like she could cry no more. She cried at the burning pain in the seat of her pants and at the lingering humiliation and guilt until no more tears would come. It took her awhile, but she eventually got ahold of her breathing, the familiar smell of Will and the unyielding tenderness of his hug quieting her at last. After another moment or two she pulled gently away from him.

            “I can’t believe you actually did that,” she said in a watery voice, wiping at her eyes. Will chuckled softly at this and took in the sight of her. She seemed very small to him at that moment and he pulled her back in to kiss her forehead.

            “I took no pleasure in it, Abigail. I hope you never give me a reason to have to do it again,” he said solemnly.

            “I won’t,” Abagail said quickly and shook her head vigorously.

            “Alright. That’s good, I hope it's true,” Will smiled. “Why don’t you go finish your homework and take a nap,” he nudged her gently. “I’m going to go call Hannibal about all this,” he said seriously, eyeing her to make sure she didn't argue with him again.

Abigail gave him a weary look but did not think it best to say anything. Besides, she did not need an excuse to run off and hide out in her room. She scampered back down the hall and shut the door behind her.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail makes a discovery about herself.

Will watched Abigail run from the room, feeling rather sad. He had never taken such drastic measures with the girl before, but he felt the situation had called for it. He looked down and rubbed at his reddened palm, knowing it was nothing compared to what Abigail was feeling.

Will took his phone from his jacket pocket, but thought twice about calling Hannibal. He was likely busy, and he did not wish to disturb him with something he had already taken care of. Perhaps it was a better conversation to have in person anyway. Sighing slightly and feeling the sudden need for coffee, _or whisky,_ Will headed swiftly downstairs and to the kitchen.

He tapped his finger impatiently waiting for the brew, knowing Jack would have a fit if he was made to wait much longer. This had meant to be a quick stop to see how Abigail was doing, in and out before he headed off to a crime scene. He had no intentions of sticking around this long, but decided if he was to deal with an angry Jack, he could at least be caffeinated for it.

He smirked as he watched the coffee steep, thinking of Hannibal and how he may consider it rude to stop for coffee when you are already late. He laughed bemusedly to himself. Seemed Abigail was not the only one acting up while Hannibal was away.

When Will’s coffee finally finished, he put the bitter drink into a travel mug and ran quickly back upstairs to tell Abigail goodbye.

Abigail was laying on her bed, propped up on her elbows and trying to read the article in front of her, but finding it nearly impossible. Her eyes skimmed over the same line a hundred times while her mind kept floating downwards towards the heat radiating off her ass. Whenever she moved, the fabric rubbed against her tender flesh and she would wince at the rough feeling of it. She was trying not to think about the sting, or any of the events that had just happened. She wanted to block the embarrassment from her mind, forget the way Will didn’t give her any choice about it. Mostly though she was trying to ignore just how  _wet_ it had made her.

With a sigh of resignation, she dropped her homework and let her face fall into the bed covers. When she closed her eyes, the sensations only amplified and made her squirm. She felt dirty, but she soon allowed herself to think of it, replaying in her mind the way Will had dragged her across his lap like she weighed nothing. The way that he held her down and then raised his arm and- _no._ She shook the thought away, refusing to think of it, but the tingling sensation it had given her remained.

God, what was wrong with her? Will was like her father, she called him dad for goodness sake, she shouldn’t be thinking of him this way. He had been punishing her, she was not meant to be enjoying it. These thoughts that ran through her head she was sure of. She was also sure she was not meant to be wiggling her ass trying to get some friction between her legs, not exactly disliking the pain it caused her. She was in the middle of a quiet moan when Will came into her room in a hurry. It caught in her throat and she looked up at him from her bed, flushed.

“Hey, Abigail, I’ve gotta get back to work. I want you to be good and have your homework done by the time I get back, it shouldn’t be too late,” he said in a rush, but took note of the redness in her cheeks. He looked at her concernedly and crossed the few steps to her side and put a hand on her forehead. “You feel a little warm, make sure to take some more medicine, its about time you can again,” he said, glancing at his watch.

Abigail, who was practically humming from the small touch, managed to squeak out an  _alright_. Will nodded and then left the room in the same hurry he had arrived in.

Abigail exhaled a breath she had been holding, awash in the lingering buzz Will had brought into the room with him. Seeing him was too much, the damp heat between her legs growing impossible to ignore. It was too good for her to _want_ to ignore. She replayed the scene in her mind, biting her lip.

The moment she heard Will close the garage door, she rolled over onto her back, gasping quietly at the sudden weight on her sensitive skin. She reached down tentatively beneath her pajama pants and moaned when she began to feel herself over her soaked underwear.

The touch of Will’s hand had left a burn on her forehead, she could still feel the outline of it there, and she wanted so. much. more of it. Will wasn’t truly her father, she reasoned. It was perfectly natural to be attracted to people, especially when those people looked like Will Graham.

It was the last inhibition she needed broken before she slid her hand inside of her underwear and began to play with the slick, swollen flesh she found there. She started slow, but gained speed fast. She began to press her ass into the bed, the sting adding a level of pleasure she had never known. She was going to cum fast, the thoughts too overwhelming for her to hold onto for long.

Abigail came like she never had before. It may have been the weed that was still lingering, but mostly it was the thought of how Will had taken her in hand. The way that she pleaded with him to stop but he just kept spanking her, it turned her on much more than it should have. She thought of the way she had called him daddy and she found herself breathing the name out loud over and over as she built to her climax. The waves of her orgasm came out of her in a way that felt like they would never end. The thoughts of Will had brought her up so high and she was now shuddering on the long way down.

She didn’t know how long she laid there, her legs sprawled out and fingers on the bed beside her, still wet with herself. She felt lighter than air, each breath giving her a hum of pleasure. Still lingering was the dirty, guilty feeling, but now it was only turning her on more. She chewed on her lip, thinking of how she would have to keep this secret. Of how she would have to see Will later, knowing the way she’s thought about him.

Slipping her hands back into her pants, she worked herself up again and came two, three more times until she was exhausted and had rubbed herself numb. With a heaving chest, she rolled over and fell into a glorious sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Hannibal is on his way home next...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is home and not happy

Hannibal gripped the wheel of his Bentley as he sailed down the dark, misty highway towards home. Though he usually kept the radio set to a favorite classical station of his, the car was uncharacteristically silent, save for the muted drops of rain on the roof.

Despite his meticulous planning, his little trip had not gone as expected. It had left him in a dark mood and with a gash across his arm he would need to explain to Will later. He had left under the guise that he was attending a psychology conference, certainly not planning to cut up a man named Victor and eat his lungs. Will had asked him to lie low for a bit, and who was he not to indulge him? Or at least let him think he did. Will was not gullible by any means, but Hannibal could make him believe nearly whatever he liked him to if necessary.

The clock on his dashboard read 11:24 when he finally pulled into his driveway. He was relatively unsurprised to find Will’s car missing from its space, he had been caught up with work a lot recently.

Hannibal stepped inside and hung his tan jacket on the hook, leaving him in a deep blue suit with a rip across the sleeve of the expensive fabric. He shed the suit jacket as well and hung it over his forearm, hiding the bloody tear in his white dress shirt before walking fully into the house.

            "Abigail?" He said aloud, wondering if the girl was downstairs, she did have quite a habit of staying up to late hours. When there was no response, he figured she would be asleep given that she wasn’t feeling well. He headed towards the stairs then, keen to see how she was doing. Will had called him in the morning and described to him the hacking cough she had been afflicted with, but they had not spoken since then.

Hannibal had barely step foot on the stairs before he could smell the first touch of marijuana. He quirked his head and took the steps quickly, heading directly to Abigail’s room. Hannibal opened the door to the darkened room and was hit by a wave of smell. He crinkled his nose, easily picking up on the pungent smoke that had been floating around hours ago.

            "Abigail," he said her name intending to wake her, but she did not stir. Walking in the stretch of light from the hallway, he crossed to where Abigail lay sleeping and sat down on the bed beside her. He placed a hand first on her forehead and then rubbed her back to rouse her.

            “Hm, what?” Abigail woke groggily and rolled over to look at Hannibal, taking in the sharp edges of his face that caught in the scant light. "Hannibal?” she mumbled. “What time is it?” she asked, yawning and noting the streetlights shining dimly through the raindrops on the window.

            “It’s late. How are you feeling?” Hannibal said simply, getting straight to questioning his daughter. It was obvious something was going on, he just wasn’t sure what it was yet.

Abigail, who had been rubbing her eyes with her off hand, stopped and felt her whole body suddenly go cold. What should she say to him? Did she keep up the lie? Would he find out? He didn’t ask about the weed, so maybe it was alright.

            “I’m feeling ok,” she said tentatively. “I’ve been sleeping a lot today,” she added, which was true.  

            “That’s good, it is important to rest while you are sick. Have you made sure to have plenty water as well for your cough?” he asked inclining his head towards her. She looked at him, sure that he was toying with her, but nodding all the same.

            "Excellent. Now if I’ve heard correctly, a cough is your only symptom?” he asked her. She nodded again, a sinking feeling growing with each second. She knew she had been caught before he placed a hand on her forehead, mostly for show this time. “You don't seem to have a fever,” he tutted and looked at her with a furrowed brow, as if solving a puzzle. “Abigail, do you suppose it is at all suspicious that your only symptom is a cough while your room reeks of marijuana?" he asked her seriously.

Abigail felt as if the world had gone out beneath her. She groaned and pulled the covers up over her head.

            “It might be a little suspicious,” she said, her voice muffled by the blankets.  _Of course he could smell it,_ Abigail chided herself for being so stupid. She felt Hannibal tug at the blanket.

            “I’d like you to come out and explain to me what’s going on here,” he said in a no-nonsense tone.

Cautiously, Abigail pulled the covers down just below her eyes, and looked at the man perched on the edge of her bed. Hannibal always held a strong presence in whatever place he happened to be in. Abigail had felt that pull from him-and from Will- from the first moment she met the two. It had always been weighty, but in a deep, comforting sort of way. Not then. In that moment Hannibal's heavy presence weighing down on her was almost unbearable.

When she made no sign of emerging any further, Hannibal quietly pulled down the blanket the rest of the way and pinned it at her side.

            “I don't like asking for things twice, Abigail,” he said coolly.

A shiver ran up Abigail's spine, cold but pathetically arousing. Feeling very vulnerable laying in bed with Hannibal looking over her, Abigail began to chew her lip nervously and groaned quietly.

            “Didn’t Will tell you what happened?” she asked miserably, not wanting to have to recount the day.

Hannibal's expression flickered in the darkness, too small for Abigail to notice. Will had been keeping something from him. Perhaps it was just the foul mood he was in, but this irked Hannibal. He expected Will tell him things, especially when those things concerned Abigail. There would be no secrets in the family that he didn’t know about. He pressed this feeling down and continued speaking with Abigail, barely missing a beat.

            “I asked you to explain it to me,” he said, his tone even and unbetraying to the flicker of anger he felt for Will and to his annoyance with Abigail trying to dance around the question.

Abigail looked like she wanted to cry. She wished she could just sink into her mattress, but even with the weight of the stare coming down on her, she would not.

            “Hannibal please can’t you just call Will?” Abigail whined, she couldn’t bring herself to say out loud what had happened.

            “I’m not going to ask again,” he said, voice low and raspy. He moved in an inch closer and Abigail found herself trying to press herself down further into her bed.

Feeling trapped, Abigail sighed and rolled onto her side in a piteous resignation, pressing her cheek into the pillow and looking up at Hannibal with only one eye. She then took a deep breath and began to explain in an almost steady voice all that had happened that day. Once she started, she couldn’t stop. It was like all the guilt and embarrassment had mounted up to this moment and it was all spilling out of her. She admitted everything to him. How she had lied to Will about being sick, how she hadn’t done any of her homework, and how she had smoked in her room earlier.

            “Will took everything I had left if you were wondering,” Abigail said to Hannibal, who nodded in approval. She hesitated at the last bit, the  _embarrassing bit_ , but with some coaxing she admitted what Will had done. She was glad the room was dark because she could feel her face get hot when she explained how Will had spanked her when he came home.

Hannibal blinked at this, surprised Will had taken her in hand. He had never seen Will be as soft with a person as he was with Abigail. This life showed him so many cruel things, Abigail was something good. Hannibal didn't imagine he caused the girl any lasting pain.

Despite her trying hard not to, a few tears escaped from Abigail and she wiped at them with the back of her hands like a child. This vision of her so young came strongly to Hannibal, who watched her for a moment silently before sighing. He wished that Will was in the room, so they could decide how to handle their disobedient daughter together. He would have to deal with this alone for now.

            “Well it seems you’ve had quite the day, darling,” he began, and Abigail felt her stomach flutter at the endearment, thinking it to be a good sign Hannibal would go easy on her. “You said Will punished you for the marijuana. Does he know you were lying to him as well?” he questioned to Abigail’s dismay. She dropped her eyes away from Hannibal’s, who was still looming over her as she lay in bed.

            “He doesn’t know,” the confession came out as not much more than a whisper. Hannibal hummed, deciding with a touch of disappointment how he would have to handle her.

            “You deceived Will, who cares for you immensely, Abigail. I am glad you told me the truth, but it is something you must be punished for,” he stated.

            “But I already got in trouble! It’s double jeopardy,” she cried out indignantly, suddenly sitting up.

            “Ah but double jeopardy applies to the same crime. From what you’ve told me, Will is still unaware that you are not truly sick,” the response made Abigail’s heart sink.

            “I’ll tell him. I can call him now and tell him everything,” she tried to bargain. She had a feeling what was coming and was going to try very hard to weasel herself out of it.

            “Yes, you will tell him, tomorrow. It’ll be best not bother him while he’s working. Besides, we have other matters to attend to right now,” he said, turning so he was no longer leaning over Abigail’s form, but perched on the edge of her bed. He leaned over to flick on her bedside lamp, seeing her swollen eyes in the light for the first time. Abigail watched him move with trepidation and decided playing dumb would buy her more time.

            “What sort of matters?” she asked, wringing her freezing hands together. Hannibal looked at her, knowing what she was doing but choosing not to address it.

            “I am going to give you a spanking, Abigail. I’d like you to get up please and come lay across my lap,” he said, patting his leg gently for emphasis. When Abigail didn’t make a move to get up, Hannibal gave her an unimpressed look. “I’d hate to have to force you over my knee,” he said warningly.

            “You're already forcing me,” Abigail mumbled, crossing her arms. When another few seconds passed and she still had not moved, Hannibal made a reach for her arm, to which Abigail quickly responded. “Alright! Alright I’m going,” not wanting to be pulled over both of her father’s knees in one day. Though the thought of it had excited her earlier, she was not so turned onto the idea when it was about to happen again. There was also a severe aura surrounding Hannibal that frightened her much more than Will.

She pulled the covers off her body and swung her legs to the side, sitting next to Hannibal. As she did this Hannibal noticed a smell he hadn’t before… A musky smell, something damp and heavy. He could recognize it for what it was, he had been with enough women to know the smell. Somewhere amongst being grateful he hadn’t walked in on his daughter pleasuring herself, he wondered at what point in the day she had found time to do it. He squinted in thought but began to attend to the matter at hand.

            “Lie across my lap please,” he said firmly. After one last pleading look, Abigail complied and crawled across his lap, immediately burying her head into the blankets. When she couldn’t see, he placed the jacket that had been covering the bandaged gash on his arm beside them. Hannibal then placed a hand on her back and one on her leg just below her ass. “Good. Now I’d like you to tell me why you are in this position Abigail,” he said sternly.

There was a lump in Abigail’s throat that she had to swallow before being able to speak.

            “For lying,” she said, muffled by the blankets.

            “Exactly. You lied to Will and you tried to lie to me. We have opened our lives and our home to you, and we expect you to treat us with respect,” he lectured. “If you needed a day off, next time tell us the truth. You think us to be so strict, but we are not unreasonable.”

 _Sure you're not_ Abigail thought bitterly. As if Hannibal had heard her thoughts, a smack came down on her left cheek and she jumped, caught off guard by it.

            “I do not believe Will punished you as thoroughly as you need young lady. Do not expect me to be as easy-going as he is,” Hannibal told her plainly. Abigail was not thinking this about either of them, but kept her mouth shut about it.

            “He did it hard,” she groaned. “Please Hannibal, haven’t I had enough?” she said imploringly.

            “Well let’s see about that,” Hannibal said, and then wasted no time in taking down her pants, revealing the nearly faded pink splotches across her ass. Abigail squirmed at this, her face growing hot from the inspection. “Seems Will has not left a strong enough impression on you, my dear,” he said, giving her butt a light pat before delivering a swift and stinging smack across it.

Abigail gasped as the print of Hannibal's hand lit up across her skin. There was the slightest heat that remained from earlier, and it immediately burst into flames. That and the fact that Hannibal seemed to spank much,  _much_  harder than Will. Not a moment later Hannibal brought his hand down hard and fast, once on each cheek.

            “Ow,  _OW,_ ” Abigail cried out, indignant that she had found herself in this position again, but it was quickly being overshadowed by a creeping panic. Hannibal’s hand  _stung_  and the pain was building quickly. Determined not to cry this time, Abigail held her breath and took the licks that continued after that, the sound of Hannibal’s hand resounding in her ears. She was doing well, now that she had some experience with this position. She did her best not to struggle, remembering how Will pinned her in place when she did.

Suddenly Hannibal stopped spanking and Abigail took a deep, shaky breath, thinking it was over. She thought wrong, because not a moment later Hannibal was tugging her pink panties down to her knees. Abigail struggled wildly against this, reaching a hand back in an attempt to protect herself and pull her underwear back up.

            “Now Abigail there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’ve seen it all before,” Hannibal said, but it did nothing to calm her. She continued to squirm over his lap and frantically splayed her hand across her backside. “Come now, calm down,” Hannibal said, grabbing her arm in an unyielding grip and pinning it to her side.

            “Let me up,” she cried out, her calm façade broken as tears spilled from her eyes. She began to kick her legs and try to twist away from the man’s grip to no avail. He held her in place as if she was truly nothing more than a child.

Between the struggles, Hannibal landed an especially cruel slap to her behind, which made Abigail yelp and kick harder.

            “Abigail if you don't stop struggling, I am going to have to inform Will about the mess I see in your panties,” he said coldly. Abigail froze, mortified. Hannibal had figured the mess had something to do with why she was sleeping so soundly, meaning she had done it after Will had taken care of her.

            “You have been especially foolish today Abigail,” he chided her, resuming spanking in earnest. “You thought I wouldn’t be able to smell what you have been doing in here? What you’ve been doing to yourself?” he said savagely, the smacks raining down, hard and fast. He was going to make sure Abigail was repentant for the day. Her ass was already a deeper shade than it had been when Will finished with her, and Hannibal did not seem like he was going to stop soon.

Hannibal had been spanking Abigail steadily for close to ten minutes and her ass was cherry red. Abigail was sobbing into the bedsheets, embarrassed, hurt, and very sorry. Her butt was on fire, Hannibal’s hand heavy and rough.

            “I’m sorry, Hannibal, please, please stop,” she wailed out. The pain was jumping in her throat, each slap taking her breath away. She choked out cries when she finally captured enough air to let them out.

Hannibal could tell that the girl was close to having enough, but he really wanted to drive his point home, having no desire to put either of themselves in this position again. He would have kept going, except he noticed the bandage he had wrapped beneath his shirt had begun to bleed through with the exertion. He swore to himself and gently rested his hand on Abigail’s back and rubbed it, much as Will had done. He then took this time to lecture her further.

            “I'd suggest you consider the implications of a smoking habit. Marijuana makes you slow, Abigail,” he said seriously through her muted cries.

            “I wanted to slow down,” she blurted out. Hannibal paused at this and asked her what she meant. She relented, though the last thing she wanted at that moment was to talk about her father. “I..I’m just thinking a l-lot about m-my dad and… I can’t… I can’t handle it,” she choked out. She couldn’t lie right then if she wanted to. Hannibal had completely unraveled her, she would have told him anything if he asked.

As she laid her head back down, she cried about him, about what she had done for him. She was so overwhelmed in that moment by the thought of him, combined with the injustice of Will and Hannibal treating her like a child. And the pain. The pain was something else. She had gotten her neck cut open, but this was different. This was an involved sort of pain, a flood of emotion was coursing out of her. When she was cut, she barely remembered it happening, the pain so different her body just shut down instead of dealing with it. Right now though she couldn’t help but feel absolutely everything.

Hannibal knitted his eyebrows, unaware his daughter was experiencing these thoughts about Garret Jacob Hobbs still. Gently he lifted Abigail from his lap and had her sit beside him, not bothering to pull her pants up. When she winced at the contact of her tender skin to fabric, Hannibal guided her so she was sitting on his lap, her burning ass hanging off to the side. Immediately Abigail wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, a seemingly nonsensical reaction to the man who just finished spanking her bottom a deep red.

She was still crying, but Hannibal had his arms around her and was swaying and shushing her gently. She couldn’t describe the safety she felt now as Hannibal held her in his arms. She felt completely drained, but along with that came a lightness she had never known before. Abigail would never admit it to Hannibal, but she liked this feeling, now that it was over at least. The emotional release she was feeling was something cosmic.

            “Darling I didn’t know you were thinking so much about your father. I thought I told you to come to me if the thoughts would not leave you alone,” he spoke to her very gently.

            “I didn’t want to talk about it,” she murmured into his neck. Hannibal pulled her back and made her look at him with her swollen eyes.

            “You’ve talked about it anyways, right now. Wouldn’t it be much easier than getting two spankings in a day?” Abigail flushed red at this, still unbelievably embarrassed by just the word, but it was hard to tell through her splotchy face. She nodded in agreement though, and there was some weight lifted now that Hannibal knew what was happening in her head.

The two stayed this way for a long time, until they heard the muffled metallic groan of the garage door opening. Suddenly Abigail’s eyes went wide, remembering what Hannibal had threatened to tell Will. She looked at him in dismay.

            “You won’t… You won’t tell Will about… you know…” she asked feebly. “Or is that considered lying?” Hannibal smirked at her question, pleased that she seemed to have learned her lesson.

            “I am not pleased with your reaction, but I am sure it had something to do with Will going too easy on you. In the future I will be the one to handle your punishments, or I will ensure our dear Will is much stricter next time,” Hannibal said lightly, which unsettled Abigail.

            “This is never happening again,” she said, voice watery and decisive. Hannibal chuckled lightly at this.

            “We will see, won’t we?” his said lightly. Abigail managed a smile at this, only because it was somewhat of a rarity to see Hannibal laugh. Her smile fell quickly though as he had still not answered her question.

            “Does that mean you won’t tell him?” she looked at him anxiously. He looked at her for a long moment and then sighed.

            “What’s another secret between us, eh Abigail?” he said, smiling genuinely at her. At this, Abigail threw herself at Hannibal in a hug that nearly knocked him backwards.    

            “Thankyouthankyouthank dad,” she said breathlessly, feeling a surge of love and gratitude for the man. Hannibal smiled fondly and rubbed her back.

She had almost forgotten she was half naked until she heard the door open and close downstairs. Leaping to her feet she pulled up both her underwear and pajama pants, wincing as they rubbed like sandpaper across her sensitive skin. She knew Will would hear about this, but she rather it not be from her right here, right now. Or ever if possible.

Hannibal took the opportunity to throw the jacket back over his arm while she was distracted, and then stood, intending to go speak to Will. The clock on Abigail’s nightstand read 12:02 and Hannibal told her, in a very fatherly manner, to go to bed. Abigail did not argue, getting into bed with such enthusiasm that she accidentally sat down on her burning backside. Hissing, she rolled over onto her stomach and pouted a little at the sting. Hannibal grinned at this before leaning down to kiss her goodnight and turned off her bedside lamp.

            “Goodnight, Abigail,” Hannibal said quietly.

            “Night, Hannibal,” she yawned, exhausted despite having slept most of the day. She lay in bed, contemplating the throbbing in her ass until it subsided enough for her to fall into a deep sleep. The last thing she remembered were the low, familiar voices that came muffled through her walls.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took forever to update kids, I get lazy  
> hope you enjoyed  
> lemme know if you want more
> 
> Tbc...
> 
>  
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal have a talk

Will stumbled down the sidewalk, soaking wet and chilled from the rain, but only feeling a dull sense of it. His head was far elsewhere, and he walked through the cold in a daze. At moments he barely recognized where he was until the streetlamps illuminated a familiar stretch of road through his foggy glasses. At the very least he knew it was late, and that Hannibal would be back by now.

Will had switched his phone off after work and had not touched it since. More than a few times his hand drifted to his pocket to call Hannibal, but never got so far as the loading screen. As much as he would have liked to discuss what happened earlier that day with the doctor, Hannibal had been the one to suggest this course in the first place, insisted on it really, after the first time Abigail came home smelling of smoke. Hannibal detested the smell of it, even more the dull way it made people act. Will did not think he was likely to budge on the issue.

In lieu of calling Hannibal after Jack finally released him from the office, he found himself hunched over a bar having a conversation meant for two with a glass of whiskey- _or five_.

It was nearly midnight when Will’s feet guided him up the path to Dr Lecter's house, dark and looming save for the dim lamplight coming through Abigail's windows. He swallowed hard, hoping not to have to speak to Abigail again that night, especially in this state. He waited a moment longer outside and then went to punch the garage code in a frustrating number of times.

Will’s thoughts were fragmented. Each moment jumped to the next, only occasionally remembering the steps that got him there. One moment he was in the garage, carelessly tossing his sopping coat onto the concrete floor to deal with later, and the next he was walking barefoot through the house.

Hannibal would not be happy about the wet footprints Will painted across the wooden floors as he lumbered through the house, but he wasn’t particularly in the mood to care what Hannibal thought. The conversation Will had been having with himself all day had ended with him being upset with Hannibal nearly as much as he was with himself.

The house felt closed in despite the size of it. The world had narrowed into where he was stepping- the kitchen, hallway, and the stairs were the only things he could see as he moved through them like a tunnel. It felt like he was on a track as he moved upstairs, intent on reaching his destination at the end of the hall. The moment he passed Abigail's room the world thinned into a suffocating space and he had to look down to focus on his heavy footsteps as he passed her open door.

Will suddenly found himself face to face with the edge of the bed where he had been with Abigail earlier, the comforter rumpled in a way that gave clues to what had transpired. He stared at the blurry sheets a moment before stumbling forward and viciously smoothing them down. He was in the midst of this when he felt Hannibal come up behind him.

               “Working late again?” Hannibal inquired in a friendly tone, but his interest was piqued by the sodden Will Graham who seemed to be furiously making the bed.

Will half turned towards him and offered a curt ‘yes’ as a response, but not much more. He crossed the room without another word and peeled the soaked t shirt from his back, eager to free himself from the chill he felt now that he was in a warm house.

               “You've been drinking,” it was not a question, Hannibal smelled the liquor as much as Will could taste it on his tongue.

Will smirked and stepped into the bathroom, clipping his shoulder on the doorframe. ‘’Nothing gets past you Hannibal,” Will slurred gently as he fumbled with his cold, sticking jeans. Hannibal squinted imperceptibly, deciding to forgive the rudeness. For now.

               “I trust you didn’t drive here.”

               “Walked. Needed to clear my head,” Will said as he turned the handle to make the shower faucet rush to life.

Hannibal cocked his head curiously at Will’s standoffishness. Normally he would condemn the excessive drinking Will had obviously indulged in, not to mention the rudeness, but Will seemed to be truly upset about something. He was usually never so surly with Hannibal.

               “Care to share what it is that's bothering you, Will?” Hannibal asked inquisitively as he eyed the damp muscles of Will's back. He had stripped down to his boxers now, unhindered by his audience.

               “Why do you assume something is bothering me?” Will said too slowly and in a tone that was much more childish than he intended.

               “I suppose nothing gets past me,” Hannibal reiterated, smirking a bit to himself. “Will you tell me what’s the matter?”

Despite having spent the day thinking of what he wanted to say to Hannibal, it wasn’t until the steam began to rise from behind the shower curtain that he responded.

               “I spanked Abigail,” he looked out at Hannibal for the first time that night. “As per your _request,”_ he jabbed with only a hint of a lisp. Hannibal ignored it and simply nodded.

               “Yes, she told me.”

               “She did?”

               “Yes, right before I spanked her myself. Curiously, it seems to be causing her a great deal less anxiety than it is for you.”

               “You did _what?”_ Will raised his voice.

               “I spanked her. Punished her for lying to you,” Hannibal answered in a tone as if he was stating something obvious. Will looked at Hannibal like he wanted to hit him, and truth be told, at that moment he very much did.

               “Christ, Hannibal,” Will said as he angrily stripped off his boxers and stepped into the hot shower. It burned, but he let it, channeling his anger into the pain until his skin grew accustomed to the heat, turning it hotter when it finally did. He could hear Hannibal shuffling behind the shower curtain, opening the cabinets and looking for God knows what.

Hannibal in fact was looking for rubbing alcohol and gauze, not having had a chance to clean his arm properly yet. He set his supplies on the sink counter and watched himself deftly clean and wrap his arm.

               “You think Abigail should get away with what she has done today?” Hannibal said after a minute or two of silence between them. Will scoffed at the loaded question, but the sound was lost in the running water.

               “No, but it sure as hell doesn’t seem right to spank a teenager.”

               “What would you suggest then?” Hannibal asked, tying the gauze into place and returning the supplies to the closet.

Will stopped at this. In all the hours he had spent feeling guilty, he had not thought of a single alternative to punishing Abigail.

               “I don’t know,” he said frustratedly. “Take her car keys or her phone away, something like a normal teenager.”

               “We took her keys last time. Today that proved to be ineffective,” Hannibal retorted. Will rolled his eyes behind the curtain.

               “Well I don't fucking know then. Just have her do it outside the house next time.” In truth, Will did not particularly care that Abigail smoked. Being an FBI agent had him worry about much bigger issues than a teenager getting stoned. What teenager hadn’t tried weed anyway? _Hannibal probably didn’t_.

And he hadn’t. Hannibal had always had a strong distaste for marijuana. It had an extremely pungent smell that was overwhelming to his finely tuned nose, and it had little psychological benefits when it came to therapy.

               “That’s hardly the point of why I do not wish her to partake in it. But regardless of that, what about the lying? She had you believe she was unwell enough to miss class.”

               “Of course she didn’t, she didn’t even have a fever,” Will said dismissively. Hannibal raised an eyebrow, unsure the surprises from Will would ever cease.

               “You let her lie to you,” he said in a chastising tone.

Will ripped the shower curtain open and reached for a towel to dry himself. “I let her believe she was because we put her in a position to feel like she had to. I should have just told her she could stay home and not called to tell you she was sick. Stupid mistake,” he muttered, not fully realizing what he was admitting to. Hannibal’s eyes narrowed.

               “You called to lie to me.”

               “I did. Because you're too fucking high-strung to let her have a day off,” Will said hard to Hannibal and pushed past him to reach the sink.

That was the moment Will ceased to entertain Hannibal. He took Will around the waist and pushed him forward over the counter, something easily done in Will’s drunken state. Before Will had time to react, Hannibal had smacked Will’s wet ass loudly. The slick sound reverberated against the marble walls and swallowed the gasp of surprise from Will.

               “Hannibal I-” he got as far as reaching for the strong arm that had wrapped around his waist before a second smack came, somehow harder than the first. Hannibal used a much heavier hand with Will than he had at any point with Abigail. Two solid handprints had bloomed across Will’s already flush skin and Hannibal deepened them until they stood out nicely.

As quickly as it happened, it ended. Hannibal tipped Will back onto the flats of his feet and then took in with immense pleasure Will’s stunned, reddened face, framed beautifully by his still dripping curls.

               “I gave you a child Will. _Our child._ I expect you to care for her, and I _expect you_ not to deceive me,” Hannibal said bitingly. “If you do not do those things then I will _make you_.” Hannibal’s words were like venom. He had quite enough of this day and the manner in which his little family had been acting. It had been his careful doing tying all of them together, now it was his responsibility to discipline them as he saw fit.

Will could not think of anything to say, just stood there in stunned silence at what Hannibal had just done and said. He was acutely aware of how close Hannibal was to him at that moment and didn’t know how to react, or if he should at all. Will made no move other than gathering his towel around his front, which had stirred curiously at the way Hannibal had forced him over.

               “Brush your teeth and get in bed, Will,” Hannibal looked him hard in the eyes, daring him to say no. For a moment, Hannibal thought he might, but all that came from Will was a weak glare.

He had bristled at the command from Hannibal, but grudgingly fixed his towel and turned toward the sink to do as he was told. Had he not spent the night drinking, he would have gone to bed without brushing just to spite Hannibal’s comment, but the taste was awful. It was like his tongue was made of liquor, the taste growing staler with each moment. He scrubbed at it, but still it lingered.

Will watched Hannibal in the mirror as he left the bathroom, only to return moments later with a folded pair of Will’s customary pajamas- a white t-shirt and a pair of blue boxers. Will swished the mouthwash thoroughly, thinking it a good excuse not to have to speak to Hannibal, though he felt some inexplicable disappointment when Hannibal immediately returned to the bedroom. He spit the burning liquid into the sink and stared at his shifting reflection in the mirror until the features on his face blurred to nothing.

Will realized in a brief sober moment that he _wanted_ the attention from Hannibal, it was what he had been missing all day. The anger he had been holding onto that day shifted into unsureness, and along with that came a deep tiredness. He dressed in a daze and walked in a subdued way to bed, eyes heavy and low. He could feel the stinging outline of Hannibal’s hand on his ass with each step, and he found himself wanting to experience it fully without the sensation dulled by the alcohol. _Just to know what Abigail feels like_ …

Will fell into the heavenly soft bed he and Hannibal so often shared. He lay into the unreal comfort of the pillows and expensive sheets and did his best not to feel sick when the room really started to spin.

Opening his eyes, he watched a kaleidoscope of Hannibals dress near the wardrobe, admiring the way his pajama pants hung low on his hips. For what felt like a moment Will closed his eyes, but when he reopened them Hannibal had disappeared somewhere. Another slow blink and he was back, placing a glass of water and two pills silently on Will’s nightstand.

The corner of Will’s mouth twitched despite himself. Hannibal was caring, even if it was sometimes in his own unconventional way. Maybe spanking Abigail was just another one of his strange ways of showing that he cared.

There was a sigh from the sheets as Hannibal slid into bed beside Will and snaked one strong arm around Will’s chest, the other propping himself up on a pillow. Sliding in close, he spoke softly at the base of Will’s neck.

               “It was not my intention to upset you,” he told him plainly. “I want what is the best for you and Abigail. For all of us, alright?” he felt Will nod and quietly agree. “Let’s speak to Abigail about this tomorrow,” he offered gently. Will turned his head groggily towards Hannibal, felt their breaths mingle.         

               “What, and apologize?” Will mumbled. Hannibal frowned slightly.

               “And get her opinion on this.”

               “Her opinion on being treated like a child?”

Hannibal smirked. “Her opinion on the means of punishment.”

               “You’re expecting to get her blessing for us to spank her? She’s going to be humiliated all over again.”

               “She needs a way to bring herself back to the present. She needs to know that we are there rather than Garret Jacob Hobbs.”

Cold ran through Will’s veins at the name. More than a few times he wished he hadn’t shot Hobbs. He wished he could have made him suffer much longer for what he did to all those girls, but mostly for what he did to Abigail. He rolled away from Hannibal and stared at the wall opposite him.

               “When did you stop telling me things, Will?” Hannibal murmured as he rested his forehead against the back of Will’s damp hair.

               “It just doesn’t feel right, Abigail is an adult.”

Hannibal took a deep breath through his nose before kissing Will gently on the back of the neck. Will did not know just how much Abigail did not mind the spankings, but he would not divulge that information to him.

               “Tomorrow. We’ll ask her. But for now you should sleep, I expect you need it.”  

Having little energy to spare, Will simply nodded and shut his eyes, doing his best to keep his stomach from spinning with the rest of him. In a matter of minutes, he had fallen into a heavy sleep.

Hannibal watched Will until his breaths became deep and even. He considered the man beside him, and how the family he had built for him had grown into something more than he intended. In the beginning, Abigail had just been a way to manipulate Will further. After watching the trauma Will and Abigail shared, he could see the potential of how easily bent Will could be by her. He inserted himself in the middle of them for this very reason, but _‘we are her fathers now’_ had became much more of a truth than simply a way to bind him and Will together. Abigail was so much like himself, he couldn’t resist her anymore than she could have resisted him.

When Hannibal was sure Will was in a deep sleep, he got up and silently moved down the hall, stopping to glance at Abigail’s sleeping form. Perhaps Will was right, the punishment was a bit young for her, but it was only the way he would have treated his own daughter. He did not want marijuana in his house, and he would not tolerate it. Abigail could get into plenty of trouble without a cell phone or car if they were to take it. No, they had to address the root of the problem, and he was set in his conviction on how to do it.

He felt his stomach drop pleasantly at how Will was able to make him question his practices, even if it was just for a moment. He was one of the very few who could.

Shutting Abigail’s door quietly, he padded downstairs in his slippers. It was the first moment he had to himself since arriving home and he had to make use of it. He followed the same path Will had taken from the garage, irritated at the wet spots on the wood, but they would have to be left for now.

Hannibal walked past Will’s sopping jacket and straight to the trunk of his Bentley and popped it open. He peered at the bloody trails that flowed inside the large plastic bag that sat there.

               “Hello, Victor,” Hannibal said to what remained of the man. He pulled the bag containing the abdomen out and threw it over his shoulder, shutting the trunk with his free hand.

He headed directly to his basement with the severed body. He had left the rest of Victor hanging from trees in a remote forest, a nod to the many women the man had drove to suicide in his lifetime. The world was better without him. Hannibal had punished and forgiven him for his sins, and he would now elevate Victor to something much greater. He would become part of Hannibal himself, and a part of Will and Abigail as well.

Hannibal smiled as he closed the body in the fridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally a lot longer, but I decided to split it in two. I'll post the next part at some point lol


End file.
